


Dark Hatred

by iJoeyMonster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoeyMonster/pseuds/iJoeyMonster
Summary: A small drabble.





	Dark Hatred

“I hate you.” A voice uttered, trembling in the silence. He simply watched her, giving no indication that he’d heard her. Oh yes, he heard her. And he would be damned if he ever admitted that it sent pain through his heart. Her glare was scathing. He felt that if glares could kill, he’d have been killed multiple times by now. He had the sudden thought that she wanted to see him burn. Her mouth was formed in a tight frown. Her eyes were narrowed, brows drawn together. Her eyes burned with a flame of hatred and boldness. She didn’t back down when he stared at her with his Sharingan. “You’re a coward.” Her words sparked a cold fury inside of him. “You run and hide and never face your fears.” She continued. 

He idly noted the blood dripping from her clenched fists. He remembered how sharp her nails were. They were practically claws. “You have no heart. You’re a cold, merciless bastard who doesn’t know the meaning of mercy.” She spat. That fury inside him steadily grew with each word she uttered. Her fury was making his fury live. “I hate you and everything you do. I hate how you breathe, how you walk, how you live.” He felt a spark of amusement. She was telling him she loathed everything about him, and he had the idea she didn’t know how to quite convey it into words. “You’re a bastard. A goddamn son of a bitch. I will kill you. I swear it.” His lips twitched. One more word- “You’re a failure-””Shut the fuck up!” He finally snapped. 

He couldn’t take it. His fury unleashed, he moved towards her, killer intent radiating from him with each menacing step he took. Her eyes flashed, and it make him angrier to see she held absolutely no fear. “If I’m a killer, then so are you.” He snarled at her, his fists clenching. “If I’m so cold-blooded, then so are you.” Her lips parted, but he continued on before she could utter a word. “I’ve watched you. You’ve become just as cold. If you want to hate something, look at yourself.” It took a moment of silence for her to gather her thoughts and rid herself of the shock. “At least I have a reason.” She said softly. She gave him ‘the look’ and turned on her heel, leaving the dark room. Leaving him to stare after her. Madara stared after her for a moment before letting out a loud, tired sigh. She was right. What reason did he have for killing and being cold? She’d lost so many of her loved ones, that becoming cold and turning her heart to stone was the only thing to save herself from the pain of living. Madara was simply a monster.


End file.
